


Yandere Blue || Among Us Fanfiction

by Angie_The_Fanfic_Writer



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Human Impostor(s) (Among Us), Impostor Blue (Among Us), Killing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:22:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27975762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angie_The_Fanfic_Writer/pseuds/Angie_The_Fanfic_Writer
Relationships: Blue & Pink (Among Us), Pink/Purple (Among Us)
Kudos: 3





	1. The First Death

Pink was with everyone. Blue stood next to her, she was clearly blushing inside her mask. Pink ran off to go do her task "Okay..." Pink muttered. She was doing an admin command. "Cmon! Work Stupid Thing!!!!" Pink said, Swiping her card over and over until it accepted it. Green walked around inside of electrical, He saw his task and started connecting wires. "ooookay..." He said focusing on the wires carefully. Blue ran up behind him and put out her long gigantic tongue, she rammed it straight through green's throat. Green collapsed and his blood spurted from the hole. He choked as the blood came out, He was soon dead and in electrical. Pink walked as the alarm rang "What?!" Pink shouted. Green's body was discovered, "DISCUSS!" Purple shouted.


	2. Who Really Killed Green?

Pink, Red, and Blue ran to the table in the cafeteria. Purple looked at everyone suspiciously, "it's obviously red." Purple said boldly. "No! It's not me..." Red said angrily. "Why would it be me?!" Red screams. "It's not red! Let's skip vote!!!" Blue said. Everyone started voting skip, Blue left the table with Pink. "Who killed Green?!" Pink asked Blue in worry. "I Don't know.... I'm worried." Blue explains.


End file.
